<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All animes deserve a bad summer festival arc by shitekoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913733">All animes deserve a bad summer festival arc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitekoshi/pseuds/shitekoshi'>shitekoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Gintoki is a big flirt, I edge you guys, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, desperate Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitekoshi/pseuds/shitekoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki and Hijikata go into a haunted house on their own two pairs of feet and leave with only one pair of feet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All animes deserve a bad summer festival arc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>had the sudden urge and motivation to write this fic, also it's my first time writing a fic so it might suck but I hope you guys enjoy it!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here you go, Hijikata-san.” The boy with the sandy hair says as he hands over some tickets to Hijikata.</p>
<p>“Fuck off Sougo, we’re not here to have fun. Go do your job.” Hijikata replies, but still puts the tickets in his pocket.</p>
<p>Sougo clicks his tongue and his hand twitches, resisting the urge to pull out his bazooka and kil- no, cause major harm to his superior. </p>
<p>There’s another summer festival in Edo tonight,and Hijikata and Sougo ended up having to patrol the area, just in case any joui rebels decide to randomly blow it up. Hijikata always hated festivals. From his observances from his previous patrolling duties, festivals never had a happy ending. Someone always ended up knocked out or heart-broken.</p>
<p>Hijikata lights a cigarette and they continue patrolling the festival, until they hear a certain high-pitched voice call them out,</p>
<p>“Hijikata-san! Okita-san! What are you guys doing here?” The officers turn their heads to see a pair of floating glasses talking to them. Wait no- it’s just the brother of the insanely strong lady their commander is obsessed with. The black-haired teenage boy is behind the counter of a stall, accompanied by a shorter red-haired girl and a stupid perm head. </p>
<p>“Ah Shinpachi-kun, fancy seeing you here. I was trying to sleep but ended up getting dragged here by this idiot.” Sougo replies nonchalantly while pointing at Hijikata. </p>
<p>Hijikata glares at the younger boy but stays silent, not wanting to risk getting blown up by Sougo. He decides to leave and go patrol alone, hoping that Sougo would do the same.</p>
<p>“Come on Souichiro-kun-” </p>
<p>“It’s Sougo-” </p>
<p>“Soichiro-kun, relax and go have some fun.” Gintoki says as he notices Hijikata walking away. “I know I am.” </p>
<p>Gintoki quickly leaves the stall and chases after Hijikata. He can hear Shinpachi yell at him, complaining about him having to do a job or something.</p>
<p>The silver-haired samurai catches up to Hijikata, placing a hand on his shoulder. The shinsengumi officer turns his head, not expecting to see a blob of silver fluff on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Damn Oogushi-kun, you walk too quickly.” Gintoki starts as he continues panting. “Gin-chan is getting old, don’t make me strain my calves anymore.” He looks up to meet Hijikata’s eyes and flashes him a soft smile.</p>
<p>That smile catches the raven-haired man off guard. “Then stop following me. Let me do my job in peace.” Hijikata grunts and immediately turns away from Gintoki and stomps away. </p>
<p>Gintoki groans and follows him. No chance I’m letting him slip away tonight. </p>
<p>“How could I ever leave you alone Oogushi-kun?” </p>
<p>Fuck. Hijikata blushes furiously. Curse this man and that stupid mouth of his.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, Gintoki spots a haunted house and an idea pops into his head.</p>
<p>“Say, Hijikata-kun, I’ll leave you to continue your tax-stealing activities if you go to that haunted house with me.” </p>
<p>On any other occasion, Gintoki would never ever go into a haunted house. Even the thought of being left alone in the dark terrifies him. But Gintoki was sure Hijikata would refuse, at least he hoped Hijikata would refuse. He was definitely not ready to scream the Doraemon theme song in front of his crush.</p>
<p>Now, Hijikata knew for a fact that Gintoki absolutely hated anything related to ghosts and decided to use this opportunity to his advantage.</p>
<p>“Okay, deal.”</p>
<p>“Eh??? I mean- I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist handsome ol’ Gin-chan!” Gintoki chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>“Can it perm head.” Hijikata said while dragging the yorozuya into the haunted house.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Alright, have fun and don’t piss your pants.” The MADAO working at the haunted house said as he tore the pair’s tickets.</p>
<p>The two of them walked in and were greeted with a gush of cold air.</p>
<p>“Okay Oogushi-kun, if you get scared my hands are always here for you to grab.” </p>
<p>“I doubt I’ll need them.” Hijikata says as he continues walking ahead of Gintoki. </p>
<p>“Ahhh wait for me!”</p>
<p>They finish the first stretch of the haunted house, and just as they turned past the corner, what looked like a deformed woman reached out and grabbed Gintoki’s ankles.</p>
<p>“WAHHHH OOGUSHI-KUNNNNNN!!!” Gintoki wailed as he desperately clutched Hijikata’s arm. </p>
<p>The sudden grip on Hijikata’s arm made him flinch. He stood speechless with redness on his face until he was brought back to reality by Gintoki shivering behind him.</p>
<p>“Fuck! Get off me!” </p>
<p>“I don’t want to. It’s warm.” Gintoki whined as he brought himself even closer to Hijikata.</p>
<p>What the fuck is wrong with this man. Hijikata thought. Yet he didn’t do anything to remove the silver-haired man.<br/>“Uh Oogushi-kun.”</p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p>“Your heart’s going crazy. Do you like me or something?”</p>
<p>Hijikata’s face immediately reddened and he pushed Gintoki away, making the man fall to the ground. Fuck. He was so distracted by Gintoki being so close to him that he completely forgot about his heartbeat going haywire. Hijikata turned away and started running ahead, too ashamed to face Gintoki.</p>
<p>“Wait, Hijikata-kun!” Gintoki got up and chased after him for the second time today. </p>
<p>Hijikata didn’t stop, and Gintoki kept chasing him, leaping over the skulls and dead bodies on the floor. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip away. Does the demon vice-commander actually like him back?</p>
<p>The two of them kept running, as if the robber and cop roles were reversed. Hijikata was still blushing- because of how fast he was running. Not because he missed the feeling of Gintoki against his body or something. The second-in-command of the legendary shinsengumi definitely DID NOT have feelings for the useless tax-evading criminal.</p>
<p>Then, Hijikata spotted it. The holy sign that illuminated green light and sported the word “EXIT” on it. He heaved a sigh of relief. He could finally get away from the yorozuya.</p>
<p>But Gintoki spotted it too. Knowing it was his last chance to be with Hijikata, he took one last breath and started booking it. Gintoki even surprised himself with how quick he caught up to the raven-haired man. Wow, I really must be desperate.</p>
<p>Gintoki grabbed Hijikata by his shoulder and pushed him against the cold wall. Gintoki dropped his head onto Hijikata’s shoulder, and Hijikata could feel Gintoki’s hot breath against his neck. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, the only noise being Gintoki’s pants. </p>
<p>Gintoki took a deep breath and composed himself. He looked up to face Hijikata, Gintoki’s crimson eyes stared straight into Hijikata’s dark blue ones. A furious blush spread across Hijikata’s face. Gintoki’s eyes wandered down to Hijikata’s lips, he wanted those lips so bad, he couldn’t hold back anymore.</p>
<p>Gintoki placed his hands behind Hijikata’s neck, fingers fondling the last strands of his raven black hair. Hijikata gulped and forced his eyes shut. His heart was beating like crazy, and he prayed to the heavens that Gintoki couldn’t feel it.</p>
<p>Just as Gintoki's lips were about to meet Hijikata’s, a cold, boney hand scraped Gintoki’s. Taken by surprise, Gintoki let out a spine-chilling scream, and then fell to the ground. Hijikata flinched and opened his eyes, to see a useless perm head lying at his feet.</p>
<p>“Owww, help me Oogushi-kun.” Gintoki whined.</p>
<p>Hijikata stared at Gintoki, eyes filled with anger and disgust. </p>
<p>“Get up before I leave you.”</p>
<p>“I can’t. My ankle hurts.”</p>
<p>Hijikata sighed and took out a cigarette. He lit it with hatred in his heart before crouching down beside Gintoki.</p>
<p>Gintoki stared at Hijikata’s back, stunned by Hijikata’s action.</p>
<p>“Are you getting on or not, useless perm head.” </p>
<p>Gintoki climbed up onto his back and Hijikata stood up. Gintoki nuzzled his face into Hijikata’s neck and whispered.</p>
<p>“You’re so warm, Oogushi-kun.” </p>
<p>Hijikata didn’t respond, but Gintoki could practically feel the hot blush on Hijikata’s face. </p>
<p>Hijikata started walking towards the exit, staying completely silent. Gintoki continued rubbing his fluffy hair against Hijikata’s neck, which Hijikata secretly enjoyed.</p>
<p>As they left the haunted house, Gintoki hopped off Hijikata’s back. Hijikata stared at him, shocked. Did he just get duped by this tax-evading criminal????<br/>Gintoki held Hijikata’s hands and gazed into his wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the ride, Oogushi-kun.” Gintoki said softly, before giving Hijikata a peck on the lips. The sides of Gintoki’s lips curled up and he turned around to leave.</p>
<p>“Oh? Hijikata-san? I see you’ve been missing out on your duties and having fun with Danna.” Sougo smirked.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, Sougo, we’re leaving.”</p>
<p>Hijikata was right, he hated summer festivals, and especially silver-haired perm heads.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wooo hope you enjoyed this !! you can follow me on tumblr @shitekoshi !!!! ginhiji supremacy !!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>